Pokemon HΩenn Busters
by OutlawQueenofMystery
Summary: In the land of Pokemon, on the horizons of Hoenn; their lived many trainers, but only a few have managed to win the Pokemon League. Watch as brand new trainers; Maria Puckett, Tyson Elite, Zack Gearings and Sammy Gannon travel the land of Hoenn to be the best there ever was.


Before the time of Hoenn, their were many beautiful Regions. Hoenn was just a few of the smaller ones that were discovered. In that time, Hoenn would be known as Island of Islands as it was surrounded by the crisp seas and meadows of the wild. Many Pokemon were found their too. Most Pokemon unfamiliar to most trainers. As every region, Hoenn was to start a Pokemon League, to which many would partake and see who is the best. They were usually given the starters of Kanto, since as anyone knows is right next to Hoenn.

Charmander; the fiery and hothead of the three. Many trainers chose this Pokemon for it's outstanding performance when it evolves. Charizard's maximum power and flying techniques made trainer yearn for it.

Bulbasuar; the Pokemon in which people can't agree on if it's a plant of an animal. Many believe it's appearance as an animal give it that attention, but many believe it's plant-like attributes are what it really is. When evolved to it's final form, Venusuar literally soars to the earth of overbearing powers.

Squirtle; little yet the most popular. Most trainers look at pride when they own a squitle. It's shell is excellent for guarding against enemies and it's water attacks are a flow of eccentric ability.

Yes, all of them are unique and perfect in their own right, but the professor wanted more. He wanted to start the region with a different approach. All he needed was to find what was missing and explore the seas of nature. So he headed to his old teacher and friend, Professor Elm.

Professor Birch stepped out from the boat and onto the land of Johto, where he would see his old friend. He grabbed his bag and from behind him were two people. One was a woman with red hair and the other which had silver. They looked at Birch and then stepped out with him.

"Shelly, Steven." The professor called fourth. He reached his arms at the back of them and brought in a warm hug. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my old friend and teacher; Professor Elm." He said.

Shelly pulled away from the hug as it was uncomfortable for her. "Not to burst your bubble, but are you sure he can help us?" She asked. "I mean, who says that their will be any different Pokemon?"

Steven backhanded Shelly's head and smiled at their mentor. "Ignore her, I'm sure he would know where to start." Steven said.

As they both had their attention follow back to Birch, they noticed he was long gone from them. Birch yelled back to the young trainers. "You guys coming or yacking?"

"PROFESSOR!" They both shouted as they hustled to the professor.

As they stopped, they noticed the huge doors to the lab. Birch placed his hands lightly on the knobs and began to force them open. There he saw his old companion. Elm had felt the same way as his face lit up with joy and hustled over to Birch; welcoming him into the lab and inviting them to the living room. In the living room was a lad about the same age as Shelly and Steven, he was bathing what seemed to be a Togepi. He leaned back and noticed the company. The boy smiled and revealed his young brown eyes.

Elm jumped from his spot and hustled around to Norman. "Ah! Sorry about that, this is Norman, my newest assistant." He explained.

Norman raised his hand forward without any hesitation. "Hello, you must be Birch of Hoenn. Nice to meet you."

Birch smiled back at the young boy. "Well, nice to meet you too, Norman." He grabbed the young boys hand with his own and shook it sternly. "How is my old fellow doing with ya here?" Birch joked.

"Hah, this old man I think needs a break..." Norman stopped. "And... that's why he has me."

"Oh, Norman..." Elm said. "Why don't you take a break and we can all chat."

"Yes, sir." Norman saluted. Elm chuckled as he understood the humor.

After a quick minute, everyone situated themselves around the living room, with a cup of tea. "So, Birch what brings you here today." Elm asked.

Birch gently placed his cup down and turned more towards Elm. "Well, Elm. As you know my job as the professor of Hoenn is my life and responsibility... unfortunately I feel like I am missing a real difference." Birch explained. "What we need is new starter Pokemon, that trainers can use in our new Pokemon League. Something that they can say originated their."

Elm nodded. "Right, right. Well, as I have told many. 'You must search for greatness within yourself, you can't find it in others.'"

Birch's eyes wondered over to the ground. You could tell his thoughts were running wild. He then focused his attention back to Elm. "So, what you saying, is that I should travel more into Hoenn and find my answers myself." He asked.

"Precisely." Elm said. "But, I don't want you risking your life-"

"Oh, I won't, Elm. I have my trusty team with me."

Shelly leaned into Steven and whispered in his ear. "Great, now we are going to have to risk our lives for him..."

Elm chuckled. "Yes, Birch. I know you have your two and like I was with you, I didn't want you to risk for me."

"So, what do you suppose he do?" Norman asked.

"Well, why don't you ask me when you come back." Elm said.

"Wait... me?" Norman exclaimed.

"Him?!" Shelly also exclaimed.

"Yes, you. It will give you some toughening up." Elm said. "Plus! I need you to do some research on the Feebas and Milotic dynamic."

"Are you sure, Elm?" Birch asked.

"Yes, I am positive. He is tough on the fields and I believe that both of you will benefit from this journey." Elm explained.

With those words from Elm, Birch did what he was told; he traveled back to Hoenn with Shelly, Steven and his newest addition, Norman.

Birch was fast asleep in his cabin on the boat when Shelly's voice was heard screaming. Birch's eyes opened but were in a groggy state that he couldn't see a thing; only red blurs and the screeching sounds of her voice. "Shelly... Shelly, what is wrong?" Birch said, climbing out of his sheets, placing his feet on the floor.

Shelly moved in closer to Birch and he saw her ecstatic face of panic. "The ship has been attacked!" She exclaimed.

"Attacked... ATTACKED!" Birch said, jumping straight to his feet. "W-where's Norman and Steven and..." Birch stumbled out of words from fear.

"They both went out to the front of the ship... But, I'm not sure they can handle them..." Shelly explained.

"Them? Whose them?" Birch asked.

"They called themselves Team Magma." Shelly said.

Birch grabbed his night robe and they both headed out of the room, where many passengers were panicking from fear. Shelly followed him out. "What do we do?" She asked.

"We protect." Birch said.

She veered her eyes towards Birch. "Protect?"

"You heard me!" He said. "EVERYONE!" He shouted. "Hey, everyone!" He shouted once more.

Birch looked around and ripped Shelly's whistle off her neck. He then blew the whistle that echoed through the whole ship. Everyone stopped and looked at them both.

"Everyone, we need to calm down and help each other." Birch tried to explain.

"Help?" A passenger shouted.

"Yes. Who here has Pokemon?" Birch asked.

He looked around and most hand arose to the question. "Good." He said. Birch reached into his pocket and grabbed out a Pokeball, he then tossed it into the air and watched as a bright red light emerged from the inside; revealing a humongous bear looking Pokemon. It was brown all over with a shape of a moon on it's head.

"Ursaring." Birch commanded. The bear Pokemon perked it's ears and turned to Birch with loyalty. "We need to help these people out of the ship, quickly." He said.

Ursaring nodded and picked up a couple of student looking kids. From the crowed was a girl who sported a red skirt over blue tights and a huge ribbon in her brown hair. She stepped forward and turned to the crowed. "I believe we can do this, whose with me?" She shouted.

In the crowed everyone looked around and one by one they joined the young girl, everyone united together and threw out Pokeballs, revealing many Pokemon from various shapes and sizes. Birch stepped down and placed his hand on the young girls shoulder. "Thank you."

She smiled back at him and then commanded the crowed to guide people out of the back.

Above the the ship, stood Steven and Norman against two burly men. One had red hair with a fair complexion as the other had black hair with a darker complexion; they both sported uniforms of red.

In front of Norman was a sloth Pokemon and in front of Steven was a odd looking Pokemon made of steel.

The red haired man stepped forward and threw his coat off nonchalantly. "Do you two really want to get involved with us." He simply asked. The other man stared at the two of them with his arms crossed and his expression of disgust and fear.

"We don't care who you are, we are here to rid of you guys and keep this ship at peace." Steven shouted.

Norman stepped forward. "Even if that means risking our own lives."

"Even the lives of those poor Pokemon?" The man asked.

Norman looked back at Steven. Their Pokemon then nodded to them, reassuring their loyalty.

"Wow, such devotion for such fools." He said. "Why don't you step aside and let us do our job."

"Or what?" Steven said.

"Or.." The man looked at his partner, who was obviously more built up than he was.

"Or, I come in." The other man said.

The red haired man held his hand out to notion the unnecessary. "Now, would you kids like to meet Archie or would you like to cooperate?" He asked.

"Like we said." Norman said. "We aren't going to let you stand in between these peoples peace and happiness."

Steven stepped forward. "So, it looks like we might be having a date with your partner Archie after all." He said

"Very well then." He said.

"Max, shall I?" Archie asked.

Archie stepped aside and watched from the angle. "Be my guest." He smirked.

"Slakoth, Furry Swipes!" Norman commanded.

"Metagross, time to use your Psybeam attack!" Steven also commanded.

The two boys stood hip to hip, commanding their Pokemon in honor of protecting the passengers. Just as the two Pokemon were about to attack, a dust storm of blue emerged on the boat, knocking out the two boys and their Pokemon. Archie and Max looked over to see Shelly on the side with a Butterfree in the air.

"Stupid girl!" Archie laughed.


End file.
